


Gavin: Blocked

by HS_Killjam



Series: Your Local Cool Detective And Her Nice Android Pal Doing Weird But Fun Shit Together [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Not Beta Read, Reader Insert, Too Lazy, got more popular than I expected, might write more for this tho, mostly a just for fun fanfic, old vine memes, point it out in the comments or whatever I just want to post this, very small sprinkle of romance at the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-05-19 12:13:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14873555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HS_Killjam/pseuds/HS_Killjam
Summary: You decided to teach Connor Something new to help him deal with the local prick named Gavin. This was the best/worst thing you've done yet.





	Gavin: Blocked

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by a post I can't find on tumblr caused I kept thinking about it, and it got to the point where I had to write it down. Thank you meme post, for making my lazy ass write a fanfic after months of no ideas or energy.
> 
> This is so stupid please forgive me

     “Would that be all detective?” Connor asks in his usual tone after teaching him, that you like to think, was totally necessary to do in any future instances with Gavin. You were getting tired of that guy’s asshole remarks to your favourite android, so you decided to take matters in your own hands. And honestly, to anyone who knew you well enough, knew was a huge mistake. Luckily Connor wasn’t one of those people, nor was he wise enough to completely understood what your plan was, not yet at least.

     “Yeb! Just remember to do it the way I showed it to you, make sure you say it in the same why I did too, right?”You gave him a quick thumbs up and wink, smiling in excitement to see how this plan plays out when the time comes. 

     “Sure thing detective” Connor nodded in agreement, promising to follow your instructions. “I’ll be sure to do it the way you did”

     “Yeah you better! But I know you’re not the type to let me down, so you’re be perfect at this” you gave him a quick pat on the shoulder before giving a quick “see ya” before getting yourself back to work. Connor waves back at you, before he too goes off where he’s needed. As you walked away, you can’t help but you clasp your hands together, this is gonna be too good for your sweet soul.

* * *

 

     It was the next day, lunch break just rolled around and you were in the kitchen fetching yourself your favourite drink. At the corner of your eye, you noticed Connor strolling around into the place, you turned yourself around to give him a wave before noticing the death glare Gavin was giving behind Connor’s back. Concern filled you the moment He got up from his stead and made a beeline towards the poor boy, but a quick reminder from yourself made you stop in your tracks, and to quickly take out your phone. The plan , you remembered, he was totally gonna do it.

     “What brought in the plastic junk here? I thought androids didn’t need to eat or drink, or you just trying to be human?” Gavin brought his face close to the android’s, trying to be “imitating”, but Connor has to reaction to his. His face showed no emotion before it his mouth slowly formed into a smirk. 

     Connor took the step back from the man, before turning to grab two of the plastic spoons found nearby the coffee maker. You were muffling your own giggles with your free hand, as the other one had your phone pointing directly at the two as the scene plays out, unable to contain your excitement as you knew what was coming next. Man this was a mistake, but damn it was a great mistake. Hank was totally gonna forbid you to hang out with Connor again, you fucking knew it. 

     Other people nearby seemed to watch as well, curious as to what the hell Connor was gonna do next. This only made you giggle even more, it was getting hard to keep the phone steady as your arm was shaking, anticipating the words you knew the upcoming Connor was gonna spit out to Gavin. 

     Connor turned back to Gavin, holding the two plastic spoons he recently got, and proceed to block out his eyes with them. Gavin, and everyone else who were watching, stared in confusion. A few looked over to you, trying you damn hardest not to burst out laughing before he said the line.

     “The fuck do you think you’re doing?” impatience and anger hung onto those words from Gavin. As expected, it didn’t phase Connor at all.

     “Oh I’m sorry, I didn’t see you there” Connor spoke up calmly to Gavin, “I was mmmmmm-blocking out the haters” That’s it, you couldn’t take it anymore. You broke down laughing, and a few others seemed to laugh or giggle out of it as well. Connor removed the spoons from his vision and gave Gavin a smug smirk. “Detective (y/n) told me to do this whenever you did something she called ‘asshole-ish’ to me again” oh, name drop. Gavin was gonna kill you.

     Gavin turned his head to your shaking form, you’ve already put your phone away at this point, you got what you need. You see anger in his face, but you couldn’t care less about that. You think you heard him say something among the lines of “getting back at you for this” before leaving the room, but you were giggling too much to pay much attention.   
Everyone else got back to what they were doing, and you walked up to Connor and wrapped your arm around his shoulders and leaned against him. “Oh man Connor, did I ever told you that I loved you?” 

     “You have not, but will admit I think I feel the same what about you”   
     “huh”

**Author's Note:**

> you have every right to make fun of me now


End file.
